For Tomorrow
by MOKUBAisMINE
Summary: Mokuba'sPOV It's the anneversary of the day Seto and Mokuba got adopted, and something's going to happen that will change both their lives forever Companion storyBecause of yesterday Seto's POV PG13 for attempted suicide, CH.4 UP!
1. Banished

For Tomorrow

Chapter One

Seto has been acting really weird lately. Normally, he loves to go to the park with me, but ever since we had that fight, he's avoided me and stayed locked away in his office. He doesn't even talk anymore, doesn't work, he just sits there. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. I decided that today, I'm going to make up with him. Today's going to be tough enough already for him, because it's the day that we got adopted. The day that his torture from our "father" started. I can't let him b alone today, the one day he really needs me. I'll go wake him up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silently, I walked down the hall towards his room, just like I always used to. I slowly opened the door and crept inside. Suddenly I heard Seto's voice and hid.

"No one would really care anyway," he said to himself, "why not today?"

He didn't sound too happy, so I decided to cheer him up. I jumped up onto his bed and yelled, "I care!"

"Oh Ra…" Seto said to himself as he sat up in bed, "what do you want?"

"Big brother," I said, putting on my cutest puppy-dog eyes and holding onto his arm, "I came to say I'm sorry…"

"NO!" he yelled, pushing me away, "This can't happen today!"

"But big bother," I pleaded, "you need me, today is…"

"A day you shouldn't care about. It's none of your business what happened back then, and you have no right to try and comfort me. You don't know what he did, you didn't have to go through all those hours of suffering and…" He broke off and turned away as he began to cry.

I crawled up to him and hugged him, "It's okay, I'm here" I whispered.

For a second, it seemed like my words of comfort had helped, and he started to cry into my arms. Then suddenly, he pushed me away. "No, you can't do that, I've aleady decided." He said, more to himself than to me. 

"Decided?" I asked.

"Yes, decided," he began, then caught himself, "… decided that today, you will go to the park and take pictures of the flowers for me."

"Flowers?" I asked. Seto had never really cared about flowers before… "Will that make you happy?"

Suddenly he smiled. It was an odd smile, one I'd never seen him use before, but it was the first smile I had seen from him since our fight.

Then he spoke, "Yes, But only if you get some really nice pictures, to remember…" he stopped again, "to remember that you're my very special little brother."

There was something wrong with this, though I didn't know what… this whole day seemed… wrong.

"Seto," I asked, "are you okay?"

"Of course I am." He replied sharply. "But if you don't get to the park soon, you won't have enough time to take the pictures I need." 

I started to talk, but before I could get a word in, he called for a servant, 

"If you would, take Mokuba to the park. He has something crucial to the future of Kaiba Corporation to take care of."

"Yes, sir," the servant replied, then took my shoulder and turned to leave.

Seto stopped him, "One more thing, will the parameter of my mansion be clear once you and Mokuba leave. I have something I need to get done, and I'll have no interruptions."

"Yes, no one besides yourself will be allowed onto your property until you or your brother give the okay." The servant answered.

"Good," Seto replied, "you may leave now."

I still have that image embedded in my memory, the last second I saw him that morning, because the next time I saw him, everything in my world would change.


	2. Blamed

For Tomorrow

Chapter One

As I stared out the tinted window of the limo, my thoughts dwelled on my bother. He'd never acted like that before, and I didn't know what to think. I knew he sometimes suffered from fits of depression, and that he had not gotten any professional help, but he knew how to keep control, so it was our secret. 

I remember the first time I found out, when we first went to Mr. Kaiba's mansion. He had one of the servants send me a note, and inside, "Mokuba, we need to talk." scribbled quickly on it. I ran to his room and waited. Then he told me. He told me everything, about how he would sit on his bed and cry all night, about the loneliness he always felt and his need to escape it, to escape this world, and everything in it.

He asked me if I would help him, or if he should die right then. I suggested that he go to our "father."

"Are you insane!" He shouted, "Then we'd have to live in that orphanage again. Is that what you want? We may never have a chance like this again." 

"But Seto," I pointed out, "If you died, I'd be sent back there, and…" tears came to my eyes, "I couldn't do it! I'd die too!"

"So, You're going to help?" He asked, "And no telling anyone, Right?"

I nodded.

"Alright, and I promise to stay alive as long as you need me."

Ever since then, whenever he needed me, I was there to talk with him.

That is, until the argument… 

"Your stop, Sir." The servant said as he stopped the car. 

But this wasn't the park. It was the opposite side of town, at Yugi's house.

"I'm sorry, but I think you've made a mistake," I said to the servant. "I was supposed to go to the park."

"No, you weren't," he calmly replied, "Mr. Kaiba's orders were to bring you directly to Yugi's house, and to keep you there until I saw fit to bring you back to Kaiba Corporation."

I didn't know what Seto was up to, but at the time, I thought that it was his way of saying "I'm sorry" without actually having to say it. That was fine with me, because it also reassured me that he wasn't going to hurt himself.

I went into the house, where Joey, Yugi, and Tristan were watching TV.

"Yo, little Mokie," Joey said, "Your big brother say you could hang with us again?"

"Well," I said, "he sent me here." 

"That's good," Yugi said, "I'm glad you can still be friends with us and your brother at the same time." 

The TV suddenly switched to a news report.

-This just in…-

"Turn it off," Tristan said, "I can't stand any more bad news."

-Multi-billionaire…- *click*

Joey turned the TV turned off. 

"No!" I pleaded, "turn it back on."

"Fine," Joey said, "but I don't know why you want to watch all this doom and gloom for…" 

*click*

-has attempted suicide. Now more from Bakura Ryou, Who found Seto Kaiba on the brink of death in his mansion just minutes ago. "Bakura, how did you avoid security? They were kept on strict orders not to let anyone in or out." 

'Well, my Yami WAS a tomb robber, and he owed me one… I mean, pure luck."

"Pure luck, Eh? Well then, how did you know that this multi billionaire was in trouble? Was there a scream, or something to alert you what was happening inside?"

'Well, as I was passing by, I heard a loud mental cry for Mokuba, so I thought I'd better check, and… I mean, Just a hunch.' 

"Do you expect Mr. Kaiba will reward you for your good deed?"

'Heck no! I don't want the high priest's wrath on ME… I mean, I'd rather remain anonymous.'

"There you have it. Attempts have been made to contact Seto's brother and only living brother, Mokuba, but no news on where he is now. Now here's some live pictures of Seto being transported to the Domino City hospital…."

The whole time I was sitting there, stunned. This couldn't be happening. It was some kind of joke. I looked over to Joey, Yugi and Tristan . Any moment now, they were going to start laughing, saying it was a joke. It couldn't be real, but then, when I saw the pictures of Seto, I knew it had to be real. 

I ran to the television, pounding on it with all my might. 

"Seto! Seto! Please be okay! I'm sorry." Suddenly the glass shattered, leaving my hands soaked with blood. I ran outside and yelled with all my might SETO!

Suddenly I saw a jet come down from the sky. The pilot hopped out, dutifully informed me that he was taking to my brother, then shoved me in the back seat and blasted off. 

My only thought, the whole time was, "How can I face him again? He almost died because of me." 

He could DIE because of ME


	3. Bewildered

For Tomorrow

Chapter Three

__

Kl-clack our chess game at the orphanage

__

Kl-clack him saving me from pegasus

Kl-clack the day he threw Gozaburo out

__

Kl-clack himwinning the videogame and saving me again

As I walked down the hall to my brother's room, my footsteps echoed down the hall. It was quiet, all except my footsteps. I remembered all my good times with him, and with each footstep, another memory came to mind. We had all those good memories… but was that all we had? Didn't he care what would happen to me? Did he care about anything? Would he ever forgive me? Why was I so stupid?"

1,000 questions (and my annoying nurse) plagued me as I walked down the hall. I couldn't think at all, Couldn't really do anything. I found myself outside my brother's door. I couldn't go in. 

But then I heard his voice. It was barely audible, but I heard it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, Mokuba"

He needed me. I rushed inside… and stood there, frozen. This was not the Seto I'd grown up with. His face was pale, and he had a dazed look on his face. Like he didn't know where he was… who I was… anything.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to him, grabbed his good hand and started crying into it. "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid, you shouldn't have made me leave, I'm sorry, This is all my fault, and you should have let me help you! I really need you and I'll never let you do that ever again, Ni sama I promise, with..." 

He turned to me, and looked as if he was going to hurt me. Then, his face softened… I think he finally realized who I was.

"Mokuba!" He happily yelled as he tried to hug me… then yelled again, this time in pain as he moved his injured arm. Then he stared at me for a moment before trying to get his arm behind his back. 

"Ahhh!" He yelled as tears came to his eyes. He tried to jerk his hurt arm out from under him.

That was it. I couldn't just stand there and watch him suffer like that. After, the whole reason any of this had happened was because of me… because I wasn't there.

I finally got his arm untangled.

"What happened?" he asked me.

The doctors had warned me about this, that Seto might not remember how he had hurt his arm.

I tried to explain. "Well, You tried to…" I started to cry. I was trying to blame it on him when it was really all my fault. I was the one who had left him I was the one who…

Suddenly, Seto's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Who cares what happened to me? Tell me what…"

He didn't care… he didn't care that he had almost died! I was going to try and hepl him myself, but if he didn't care that he had almost died… I'd need to get him professional help. "**I** care about what happened to you! You almost DIED! Seto, you might have died and you almost did. And now you say 'Who cares what happened to me?' I'm sorry Seto, but you've got to get help for this" 

"Help?" He asked, and waved his hand in the air as if the word were just a fly he was trying to shoo away, "I don't need help as long as you're there for me…" 

I couldn't take it anymore. "I WAS there for you, but you pushed me away, Seto, I'm never going to let anything like this happen again. Even if I have to get you a psychiatrist. Even if you have to resign as head of Kaiba Corporation. Even if I have to stand right next to you every day for the rest of our lives. Even if…"

"…you have to break a promise?" He asked, testing me, "Remember, as long as…"

I would always need him. He had broken his side of the bargian, so now I could break mine."I needed you. Seto, I do need you, I did need you, and I always will need you. How can I be sure that you won't try to…" I couldn't bear to say it, so I just pointed to his arm, "… to do something like that again?" 

"Mokuba," He said, coldly, "You said you didn't need me anymore" 

He knew it. He knew it was my fault, and he wasn't going to let me forget it. He was going to blame it on me and then he'd never forgive me and…

"Come now, Mokuba," Said my annoying nurse, " you've visited your brother long enough, and besideds, you need to get your bandages re-wrapped."

Even if he never did forgive me, I would always love him and always stay with him. "I'm not going."

"Mokie," Seto sighed, "This is a hospital, How much trouble do you think I could get into before I was put in a straight jacket and toted off to Piney Oaks*?" 

I couldn't help but laugh at that. The picture of my brother, head of the biggest, most valuable company in the world, being toted off to Piney Oaks* in a straight jacket… who wouldn't laugh at that? But, really, he had a point, this was a hospital.

"Apparently, not much." I replied, "now get going."

I ran to the door, turned back, then yelled, "Get better soon, Ni sama," before running quickly away. 

I wasn't gonna let that nurse change MY bandages anytime soon.

*Note: Piney oaks is Domino City's mental institution*


	4. Breakout

For Tomorrow

Chapter Four

I staggered down the hall. I needed to get to his room. I needed to tell him. I needed to get out of here. The nurses had left me alone so I could get some sleep after the surgery. It had hurt so much, and… Finally I could see his room up ahead. _Just a few more steps_ I told myself as I struggled towards the door. It wasn't that it hurt to walk, I was just so exhausted… I collapsed as I reached the door, struggling for the handle and managing to turn it as I collapsed into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ni Sama" I gasped. I couldn't do anything. Even though Seto's room was just a few doors down, the walk had drained me so much that I couldn't do anything but sot there, panting..

"Mokuba" I heard him call my name, then felt two warm arms pick me up and put me down on a bed. "What happened to you?" his voice asked, as if from far away.

I couldn't really think. All I wanted to do right now was sleep, but I knew there was something important I had to tell him. Then I remembered, "Ni sama…" I began.

He shushed me, saying that I could tell him later. But I couldn't tell him later. I needed to get out now.

"No." I said, pleadingly, "I want to tell you now. That's why I came here."

Seto sighed, he knew I wouldn't stop until I had had my say, "Go ahead and tell me, but take it easy, okay?"

"Well… They opened the cuts in my hands again, and…" I began. I really didn't feel up to telling him, but if I wanted to get out of here, what choice did I have.

"What cuts?" he asked. _Oh my Ra…_ I thought. I didn't think I could get through the whole story. Somehow I managed to tell the whole thing, from when I got in the limo to when the helicopter came to pick me up. 

His eyes went all blank and cold, just like they were the time I saw him right before he tried to… I pushed the thought out of my mind, then asked Seto if he was alright.

His eyes came back to their normal hue as smiled warmly, "Course I am," I answered, "You're here, aren't you?"

I nodded my head, then remembered why I had come, "Ni sama, I want to leave."

"So do I," I said, "tomorrow we'll…"

Tommorrow? I couldn't wait till tommorrow. They'd hurt me some more, and It'd be so horrible… tears came to my eyes and I began to yell at him, "No, today. Ni sama, they opened my hands again and took out the shards of glass they couldn't get earlier…"

"Well, that's good." said then smiled, "now that that's done, your hand will heal."

Good? What was good about it? They had… They had… "No, It's not good!" I yelled, "They did it while I was awake because I was allergic to the stuff they give you to make you fall asleep… It hurt so much, Ni sama, and I felt every piece being taken out, then I got all weird, and then everything went black… Ni sama, I was so scared before it went black, I thought I was going to die and never see you again and…" I don't know when, but sometime during that I had started to cry. Tears rolled down my face as Ni Sama yelled. I didn't want a lawsuit, I just wanted to go home again.

"Ni sama, can we just go home now?" I whispered. I didn't want him to get mad at me, but I really needed to go home.

"Of course," He said as he picked me up. I noticed that he cringed as he picked me up, but I didn't have the energy to say anything. "Now Mokuba," he said sternly, "We're going to have to be very quiet so they won't spot us…"

"And if they do see us?" I asked brightly. I knew what he was going to say, but I just had to hear him say it

"We run like hell and hope no one can catch us." He said as he wheeled my bed to the door, " Come on, let's go."

It was just then that we heard the voice of the hospital's manager over the telecom, ~Mokuba Kaiba is out of his room. He is a short raven-haired child who has just had surgery. If he is seen he is to be brought back to room 187. That is all~

I looked at Seto and he nodded. 

"BONZAI!" We yelled at the same time as Ni Sama kicked open the door and ran out, pushing me on the hospital bed.

As Seto was pushing me, I noticed that we weren't going to get there in time, so I grabbed a needle from a medical cart and yelled "Anyone who tries to stop us gets a shot!" That mad them stop for a moment until they realized that I was waving a needle and saying gets A shot, not gets shot. Then they continued their pursiut, but I had bought us just enough time to get on board the helicopter.

I heard Seto say something to the pilot, and the pilot say something back, but I couldn't tell what. After all that excitement, the need for sleep was finally catching up to me. I was almost asleep, when Seto picked me up. Just before I drifted off, I thought to myself, _What better place to fall asleep than in Seto's arms._

~~~~~

This was one of those chapters where it didn't give you much perspective differences between Seto and Mokuba, but in the next couple chapters, it will be crucial and very different thinking.

Thanks for your time ^-^ R&R


End file.
